On Beat
"On Beat" is a song originally sung in Spanish by the young cast of Violetta. Lyrics English= On beat, on beat On beat, on beat On beat, on beat On beat, on beat On beat, on beat I want it all, rock and roll It's what I'm fighting for Superstars You've got to find the fire in you I got to make it and I will I got to show the world For stepping to the light Lose control and play the part We're dancing in synchronicity We got the song, we got the beat On beat, on beat We're all together in On beat, on beat Get in philosophy On beat, on beat We all together in On beat, on beat And this is where I wanna be We got the song, we got the beat It's in my heart When I'm on the stage I feel at home Go for your dream Don't let nobody stop the beat Go for the flow and watch me grow Into a sensation Oh, it's my life and this is where I wanna be We're dancing in synchronicity We got the song, we got the beat On beat, on beat We're all together in On beat, on beat Get in philosophy On beat, on beat We all together in On beat, on beat And this is where I wanna be We got the song, we got the beat |-| Spanish= On beat, on beat On beat, on beat On beat, on beat On beat, on beat Generación rock and roll Ropa multicolor, superstars Creandose para el mañana Este lugar es especial Mucho voy a luchar Todos verán En la escena yo voy a brillar Si tú también te sientes así, Pierde el control, muévete on beat! On beat, on beat Somos generación On beat, on beat Vivo mi vida así On beat, on beat Somos generación On beat, on beat Oye mi corazón latir Aaaahi... Pierde el control, muévete on beat! Aaaaahi... Ya sea cantar o bailar Nada va a pararnos Todos aquí Tenemos sueños por cumplir Siempre en acción y con pasión Piso con decisión On beat Siente el ritmo encendido en mí Si tú también te sientes así, Pierde el control, muévete on beat! On beat, on beat Somos generación On beat, on beat Vivo mi vida así On beat, on beat Somos generación On beat, on beat Oye mi corazón latir Aaaahi... Pierde el control, muévete on beat! Aaaahi... Generación rock and roll Preparense los dos Escuchen mi flow Y si mi alma respira on beat Sé que nunca escuchaste algo así Son mis notas Este es mi compas Creo un ritmo de un suspiro Camino mi destino On beat mi vida vivo Si tú también te sientes así, Pierde el control, muévete on beat! On beat, on beat Somos generación On beat, on beat Vivo mi vida así On beat, on beat Somos generación On beat, on beat Oye mi corazón latir Aaaahi... On beat, on beat! Pierde el control, muévete on beat! On beat, on beat Somos generación On beat, on beat Vivo mi vida así On beat! Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The students wrote this song together. *Camila, Maxi, Broduey, Leon and Diego rapped the last verse. *The title of this song is the same in Spanish. Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs